


Hurt Pain Happiness

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Feelings, Feels, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt, Married Couple, Newborn Children, One Big Happy Family, Pain, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Korra feels pain like no other when asami is in it and when she cant stop it but they both knew the risk and causes for their actions to bring joy.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Hurt Pain Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> YO YO I hoped you enjoyed I had this idea for awhile and I had the urge to finish it.
> 
> Follow @GhostlyJudge On twitter.
> 
> ALl comments welcomed yo.

Korra felt her heart sink and her chest tighten as she heard Asami cries and plea she had know pain before and had worked through it but she couldn't stand the person she loved the most going through pain or even being hurt, Korra tried to keep a brave face while by her side but it was too hard stepping out the room the avatar leaned against the door holding her hands in her head what would she do she thought if she lost Asami she would be devastated if she lost them both she would not be able to go on with life. As the screams and crying got more and more intense she began to cry. She wished to all the spirits that she could do something,anything to end the pain but she couldn't. the avatar state wouldn't help here it would not be a guarantee it would save both of them let alone one of them

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH" the cry became louder and Korra become more terrified The avatars heart broke, siking to the floor she tried to bring herself together but couldn't it was too painful to hear her wife in pain and not being able to do something or help in any type of way when she tried katara and the others would tell her to stop she had to believe Asami could do this, they knew the risk after all of asking the spirits for such a gift and the spirits had a high price to pay in return but they were sure this is what they wanted but now Korra didn't know what she wanted, lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the screams stop or Katara next to her.

"You can go in now"

Korra's head shot up at the voice "Katara IS EVERYTHING OK, HOW IS ASAMI, HOW IS TH-" the rambling avatar was cut off by the waterbender who smiled happily "Why don't you go see for yourself" katara said looking in the direction of the door.

"Your right" giving Katara a big hug she owed her everything "Thank you so much"

"No my child you should not be thanking me you should be in there thanking your wife she's the one who did all the work" Katara laughed Asami sure was a fighter and a tough cookie she almost broke the hand of two people trying to help figures Korra would choose someone who was a fighter like her the waterbender thought as Korra walked away to the door.

Walking into the room Korra wiped her eyes free of the tears starring at her beautiful wife she had did it 12 hours 2 minutes and 36 seconds of labor to bring their baby into the world and had the brightest smile on her face while she looked down into the blue water tribe blanket that her parents had made, it was the tradition for a baby to be wrapped in the blanket made by the grandparents as a symbol that the tribe is always there for them.

"Hey"

"Hey" Asami spoked happily, her voice was filled with cracks of tiredness but she was happy above all else.

The silence was awkward for both Asami smiled at Korra and how nervous she was "it's not like she just pushed out a baby for 12 hours" she thought smiling Asami held the blanket tighter "Don't you wanna meet your baby". The tears slowly started up again as Korra walked slowly towards the bed "Ye- Yeah I do" taking the last final steps finally joining her wife by the side of the bed, the avatar slowly bent over and was filled with joy seeing her happy babies face the child was sucking on Asami finger happily getting closer she held her finger out for the baby who reached for it grabbing out in every direction, Korra's heart fluttered more moving her finger closer the baby took hold and held tight. 

"WoW!! kids got a strong grip huh"

Asami smiled more the tears feeling the corner of her eyes "Just like you" she said sneaking a kiss on her wife's chin who instantly blushed and put her arm around her cuddling closer Korra looked at both her wife and child and how thankful she was to have them both and how she would protect them no matter what happens or who came.

"I'm never letting go of you two" Korra whispered as she happily watched over the two most important people in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading you are awesome.
> 
> ALL comments welcomed 
> 
> I would love to hear what you think.


End file.
